This invention relates to a system for joining together post-like members and panel-like members of relatively rigid sheet material, for example, to subdivide an area of an office into smaller spaces, or for other indoor partitioning.
In contemporary offices, and other work place areas, it is common practice to separate the work area into individual stations or offices by means of shiftable partitions, which come in knock-down, ready-to-assemble condition, and are assembled at the office site, into individualized, interconnected, free-standing partial enclosures, for example, 2 sided or 3 sided enclosures. In certain applications, the panels need not be free-standing, but can be suitably supported by attachment to adjacent walls, or to the floor.
Partitions of this kind are desirably constructed so that the panels can be very simply put together using rudimentary tools and, similarly, readily disconnectable so as to be easily dismounted and moved to another location where they may be reassembled just as easily. However, despite the flexibility and mobility of the units, there must be in the assembled structure sufficient strength and rigidity to withstand the wear and tear of constant, daily use over protracted periods of time.
Furthermore, architectural integrity indicates that it is preferable that any interpanel or interpost connections be concealed in the assembled multi-partition panel structure so as to give a smooth, integrated, overall appearance.
The present invention makes possible a partition system particularly well suited toward accomplishing the various objectives mentioned above.